vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Powdered Toast Man
Summary Powdered Toast Man is a recurring character in The Ren and Stimpy Show, who frequents the titular character's house to shave off parts of his body to give them food. He runs a large corporate industry that supplies powdered toast to the world, and is in close contact with the President, and works as a superhero. While he usually accomplishes his heroic deeds, his idiocy often causes mass-disaster, even destroying the planet as a side-effect of rescuing a kid from Waffle Woman. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A Name: Pastor Toastman, Powdered Toast Man Origin: The Ren and Stimpy Show Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Toast Humanoid, Superhero, Temporary President of the United States Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force (Mid Level), His head disintegrates/His pants inflates when he is called by The President, Flight, Can fire out hyper-corrosive croutons and hyper-acidic marmalade, Explosion Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Body Control, Elemental Intangibility (His body consists entirely of powdered Toast), Regeneration (Mid-High. Can reconstitute his body after turning into a cloud of powdered toast. Regularly shaves off parts of his body to feed Ren and Stimpy), Speed Amplification, Can transform into a cloud of Powdered Toast, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Suffered no ill-effects from being on fire), Corrosion Inducement, and Acid Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level (Shot portions of the planet flying off at relativistic speeds as a side-effect of his fight with Waffle Woman. This resulted in the entire planet being obliterated. Accidentally blew up the United Nations building and sank the entire isle of Britain with a nuclear explosion) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Can swiftly fly from low orbit to the Earth in a matter of seconds. Moved so fast that his entire body went on fire, and the man he was carrying completely disintegrated) Lifting Strength: At least Class Z (His physical strikes dislocated large parts of the Earth) Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class Durability: At least Dwarf Star level (Frequently clashes with Waffle Woman, his arch-nemesis. Their clash caused parts of the planet to fly out at relativistic speeds) Stamina: High. Fought with Waffle Woman for an extensive period of time, and starting off the battle by decimating the entire planet. The fight would have continued to go on if he didn't exploit Waffle Woman's weakness Range: Thousands of kilometers (Projectiles he misfired flew from Hollywood to Britain) Standard Equipment: A butter knife, Various breakfast foods, An Olive Loaf CD, and a Tongue Phone Intelligence: Below Average. To save a kitten, he crashed a plane into a bus that was about it hit it instead of walking over and picking it up. Accidentally destroyed the entire planet to save a kid, and disintegrated the President of the United States while going into warp speed. However, he somehow is able to manage a large corporation, hold a day-job as a clerk, and build a space station Weaknesses: Milk can temporarily de-power him by reducing his body's crunchyness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Butter Brains.gif XJOVwbO.gif d70.gif 1WUR.gif|Powdered Toast Man's pants alert him of danger * Hyper-Corrosive Croutons: Fires squares of roasted break from his armpits that he described as 'corrosive'. This attack instantly knocked out Muddy Mudskipper. * Projectile Raisin Breath: Fires raisins from his mouth, which downed a plane they hit, which landed on a bus that was about to hit a cat. * Superoleaginous Butter Pats: A slew of butter sticks are shot out of the space in-between Powdered Toast Man's two bread slices, which produced a violent explosion once they hit the United Nations. * Nuclear-Powered Hyper-Acidic Marmalade: Fires a beam of marmalade from his naval, which rapidly shot across the planet and caused a massive nuclear explosion which sunk the entire british isle. Others Notable Victories: Godzilla (Godzilla in Hell) Godzilla's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Acid Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Tier 5